Fan:Digimon Adventure 03: Start of a New Generation- Introduction
Introduction Years have passed since the DigiDestined defeated MaloMyotismon. They have all graduated, got married and have kids. And now, it's their turn to save the world, just like their parents did. Characters Ichijoujis Ken Ichijouji: Now 33 years old, Ken is a police officer. He married Yolei and had 3 kids, and tried his best to be a good father and husband. It has been 20 years since he had last seen his partner Wormmon. But now, a new adventure is yet to begin... Yolei Inoue: After marrying Ken, Yolei has done her best as the role of a mother and wife as well as in her carrier of cafe owner. She had been missing her partner Hawkmon for 20 years, and now her wish is about to come true... Kiyoshi Ichijouji: Being the eldest son of Ken and Yolei, Kiyoshi is a fifteen year old boy who is very responsible and always looks after his younger siblings whenever his parents are absent. He has the crest of courage, is the leader of the new group of DigiDestined and is Coronamon's partner. Kyle Ichijouji: Kyle is a typical eleven-year-old boy who loves getting the attention of his parents and spending time with them. He is a bit upset that his father is busy and can't spend a lot of time with him, but when he does, he gets all he can out of him. He is the keeper of Kindness, with Dorumon as his partner. Kira Ichijouji: As the youngest of the family, Kira is the one who can lighten up the family whenever it is in a bad mood. She is a typical Daddy's Little Girl and loves her father very much. She follows him wherever he goes and loves climbing up to her parents' bed. She is the keeper of Trust, along with Lunamon. Ishidas Matt Ishida: Matt is now a 35-year-old man with three kids. He married his one and only love, Sora and became a famous singer. He is longing for Gabumon every second. Then one day, something unbelievable happens and gets a chance to see him... Sora Takenouchi: As Matt's wife, Sora is now a mother with three kids. She is currently running a flower shop that is near to Yolei's cafe. Still missing for Biyomon, Sora experiences something very surprising... Marc Ishida: Matt and Sora's eldest son, who is quite hot-tempered. He is best friends with his cousin Akira Takaishi and often gets into fights with Lucy Kamiya. He is very protective of his younger siblings, especially his sister Marisol. He is the keeper of friendship after his father and is partner with Ryudamon. Marisol Ishida: As Matt and Sora's only daughter, Marisol is a sweet girl of thirteen. She is also a typical Daddy's Little Girl and loves her father dearly. She also has a very close relationship with her mother Sora and helps her out often at her flower shop. She is the DigiDestined of Peace and her partner is Lopmon. Micah Ishida: Micah is the youngest in the Ishida family and therefore gets the most attention out of his parents. He is best friends with Kira Ichijouji and likes his sister Marisol very much, but often gets into fights with his brother Marc. He is the DigiDestined of Loyalty and Candlemon is his partner. Takaishis T.K. Takaishi: T.K is now a very successful author. He is married to his sweetheart, Kari. They had 2 sons and led a perfect life. Yet, in his heart, he feels the vacancy of his partner Patamon until he gets the opportunity to see him again... Kari Kamiya: As T.K's wife, Kari is still as beautiful as ever ans is a teacher at Odaiba School. She loves teaching, as much as she loves her family and her partner Gatomon. Then one day, she returns to the Digital World due to a new threat... Akira Takaishi: As T.K and Kari's oldeset son, Akira is very mature and takes good care of his mother Kari when T.K is travelling because of his books. He loves his brother very much and is very protective over him, though he fights with him often. He has the crest of Hope and Terriermon is his partner. Takeo Takaishi: He is T.K and Kari's youngest son and Akira's "little" brother as he calls him, though Takeo hates being called that way. He has a very good relationship with his father, though he loves his mother very much as well. He holds the crest of Compassion and has Gaomon ashis digimon partner. Kamiyas Tai Kamiya: Now a soccer player, Tai is now more mature since he is now a husband and father of two girls. He is very protective over his daughters. He had been waiting for the day to meet Agumon once again, finally the time has come... Lucy Kamiya: Tai's older daughter. She is very carefree, and therefore does not have a very good relationship with her father recently due to his overprotectiveness. She has hatred for her mother Satomi Mitsuya who left her and her family to suffer. She has a crush on Kiyoshi Ichijouji and holds the crest of Sincerity, with Lalamon as her partner. Lily Kamiya: Tai's younger daughter and the light of the Kamiya family. She is also her Daddy's Little Girl and always softens her father's mood whenever he feels down and moody. She loves her big sister Lucy and is always under her care whenever her father isn't around. She is the keeper of Joy and is Floramon's partner. Izumis Izzy Izumi: The computer genius is now a computer programmer. He is happily married Mimi and had three kids. Whenever he sees his laptop it reminds him a lot of his friend Tentomon. He never thought he would see him again... Mimi Tachikawa: Mimi got the wish she desired for her entire life, by marrying Izzy. However, after getting married and having three children, she is still the Mimi she used to be. She gave up on seeing Palmon again, but then something incredible happens... Kimberly Izumi: Izzy and Mimi's eldest and the only daughter. She is just like Mimi at her age, loving make-ups and dress-ups. So she spends a lot of time with her mother, shopping and doing make-ups and dress-ups with her. She has a crush on Marc Ishida but can't dare to express it. She is the DigiDestined of Love and has Bearmon as her partner. Daniel Izumi: As Izzy and Mimi's oldest son, he is a computer genius and always carries a laptop wherever he goes like his father did at his age. He has a secret crush on Marisol Ishida. Due to their similarities, he spends a lot of time with his father. He holds the crest of Knowledge and Hagurumon is his partner. Dave Izumi: He is the youngest of the Izumi family and is Mommy's Little Man. He hates it when his mother cuddles him like a baby but can't protest about it. He is best friends with Kyle Ichijouji and Jiro Kido and spends most of his time with them. He is the DigiDestined of Truth and his partner is Kotemon. Kidos Joe Kido: Joe, now a doctor, acts as the DigiDestined's private doctor and makes sure they get their yearly check-ups. Though he is very happy with his friends and his family, he feels a little lonely without Gomamon. That is, until he met him again... Peggie Enomoto: Joe's wife and high school friend. She knows about Joe's "secret" and understands him, but starts to change her mind as her children starts to get into danger... Yoshito Kido: He is Joe's oldest son and resembles him very much. He is very responsible, especially over his own little brother Jiro. However, he has doubts with himself, especially on the fact that he has to become a doctor, as that was the Kido family's careerfor geb=nerations. He is the keeper of Rliability and Betamon is his partner. Jiro Kido: He is Joe's younger son and the younger brother of Yoshito. He is best friends with Kyle Ichijouji and Dave Izumi. He shares a special bond with his older brother Yoshito and unlike the others, he doesn't mind being called his "little" brother. He is the keeper of Wisdom and his partner is PawnChessmon Black. Motomiyas Davis Motomiya: Davis is the owner of a very successful noodle cart. he married and had a son, Daiki but his wife Jane died when he was five. Davis missed Veemon every day and still does. He never expected that he'll return to the Digital World and see him again... Daiki Motomiya: Daiki is Davis's one and only son. Though he grew up in the ultimate care of his father Davis, he still feels lonely and misses his mother a lot. He does not like his birthday, as that is the day his mother Jane passed away. He is the DigiDestined of Strength and his partner is Liollmon. Hidas Cody Hida: Cody is now a successful defense attorney. He married his girlfriend Susan Hatayama and had just one daughter, Catherine. He misses Armadillomon very much but like Mimi, gave up on ever seeing him again, not knowing what will happen sonner or later... Susan Hatayama: Cody's wife and friend. She, like Peggie, knows about the Digital World and how her husband is involved in it and understands him as well, but starts to change when her daughter gets involved in dangerous matters... Catherine Hida: Catherine is Cody's only daughter. She is very polite and well-behaved like her father Cody. She loves her parents very much and is also very fond of her friends and keeps in close touch with them. She is currently having a crush on Akira Takaishi. She holds the crest of Harmony and is the human partner of Elecmon.